thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
NRG
NRG (pronounced "Energy") is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B (also known as a Missusapien) from the planet Yadergorod. Appearance NRG NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, green, radioactive energy inside a dark red-brown Containment Suit, a heavy, oven-like suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. NRG's Containment Suit has a handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts. There are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest. The Simplicitrix is on the chest of his outer Containment Suit. His true form wears a mostly black outfit. He has a red stripe around the collar, down the center, a red belt, red stripes on either thigh, and two red pads on either arm and leg. The pads closest to his feet and hands have black bands under them and are not connected to the rest of his outfit. He wears the Simplicitrix on his chest. The back of the outfit has the number 112 on it, his number in the Simplicitrix's database. Negative NRG Negative NRG has an aqua and blue suit, and his radiation is purple. His inner suit is black and white. Future NRG Future NRG possesses four alternate forms of his suit. The Simplicitrix symbol resides on the neck/chest area of all four. The suits are: *'The Classic Suit': The Classic Suit, named for being the most similar of the four to the original suit, has an extremely rounded torso. It has thinner arms than the original, and only has three fingers. The suit has holes in the shoulders, bolts in the elbows, thighs, and calves, and the three slitted grate resides on the stomach, on a similar circular panel as what was originally on the chest. The top of the suit is popped up, revealing a black area with two, small eye holes. *'The Mobile Suit': The Mobile Suit, named for being less clunky than the other suits and more suitable for being able to move around, is much thinner. Bolts protrude from its shoulders, knees, and elbows. The three slitted grate is in three places: on the lower chest and on the back of both hands. The helmet of the suit has two human-like eye holes, and the markings on the front somewhat look like a face. Parts of NRG's radiation are seen glowing through the suit, such as at the elbow and thigh areas. *'The Combat Suit': The Combat Suit, named for being fit for most combat, goes back to the clunky stages of the suit. The torso is completely spherical. The gauntlets are oddly shaped, being round at the wrists, then they go inward, then outward at the hands again. There are two large holes in the stomach of the suit. The three slitted grate now resides on both feet as well as the mouth piece of the helmet. A bolt protrudes from either knee. The top of the helmet is cylindrical and has two human-like eye holes. Two conductors with radiation protrude from his back. This suit is slightly hunched forward. *'The Tank Suit': The Tank Suit, named for being an upgraded version of the Combat Suit used for desperate measures and last resorts (if NRG's true form is not counted as a last resort option), two giant bolts protrude from either shoulder. This suit is even further hunched than the Combat Suit. The top part of this suit is bolted to the bottom part. The three slitted grate is on his mouth piece, both knees, and either forearm. Two slits are on either side of the lower torso. There is a protrusion from the back that has four slits on the top of it. The top of the helmet resembles that of the Classic Suit. Rather than having fingers, this version has holes. File:Negative_NRG.png|Negative NRG File:A10K_NRG_Classic_Suit.png|NRG's Classic Suit File:A10K_NRG_Mobile_Suit.png|NRG's Mobile Suit File:A10K_NRG_Combat_Suit.png|NRG's Combat Suit File:A10K_NRG_Tank_Suit.png|NRG's Tank Suit A10 NRG 3.png|NRG's true form Negative NRG True Form.png|Negative NRG's true form. Powers *NRG is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. *The energy NRG radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock, even with his containment suit on, through mere contact. *NRG can channel his heat underground, which results in the eruption of massive geysers of lava. *NRG can make a blast of radioactive energy around him, which is powerful enough to leave a funnel cloud. *Outside his containment suit, all of NRG's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile, gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. NRG can manipulate energy at a higher level, able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. As shown in Hot Stretch, NRG can fire energy balls and energy blasts out of his mouth. He can make himself glow like a light bulb. *NRG's Containment Suit is fire proof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it. NRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. *Due to Alan's abilities, NRG has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Due to dangerous radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others and keep his radiation level to a minimum. *NRG's suit decreases his speed and agility. *Taydenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit, outside of the suit itself. *The eye holes in the suit are quite small, which limits his vision somewhat. *NRG is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and inhibit his radiation generating abilities. *NRG's suit can be manipulated by people that can manipulate metal. History Appearances *''RWBYA'' (debut) Dragon Name NRG's dragon name is Fringeltdet, which can be broken up into, "Frin Gelt Det," meaning hot metal suit. Etymology *NRG's species name comes from Prypiat, the Ukrainian city where the Chernobyl disaster occurred in 1986. *NRG's planet name is a combination of the Russian words "Yader," meaning nuclear, and "Gorod," meaning city. Trivia *It seems as though Alan has already unlocked and used NRG offscreen before his debut, as he attempted to transform into NRG in The Annihilators Part 2, but was instead transformed into Mad Hatter. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Aliens Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:NRG Category:Prypiatosian-B